


Teacher's Pet

by roelliej



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Chan, Cock Tease, Community: hogwarts365, Drabble, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Language, M/M, Oral Sex, Rating: NC17, Revenge, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teasing, Temptation, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-30
Updated: 2013-09-30
Packaged: 2017-12-28 02:10:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/986423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roelliej/pseuds/roelliej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scorpius doesn't really like Professor Potter in class, but what will happen when they are alone?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teacher's Pet

**Author's Note:**

> Muchas gracias to D. for the beta-check! :-)

“Malfoy!” shouted Professor Potter as he caught Scorpius talking to his best friend Rose. “Detention! I’ll see you after class, young man!”

“But, Sir...” said Scorpius, but Professor Potter raised his hand to end a possible argument. 

“Arsehole,” he muttered under his breath. “I’ll get him for this.”

“Scorp! You’re talking about my uncle,” Rose hissed. “Leave him alone.”

“Maybe,” said Scorpius while glaring at the Professor.

 

“Well, Malfoy,” said Professor Potter absent-mindedly. “Twenty times chapter five. You may begin.”

“You look hot today, Professor,” Scorpius whispered. “My cock agrees...”

“I-I’ll beg your pardon?” Professor Potter stuttered, yet the red spots on his face were betraying him. He couldn’t deny how good looking he thought Scorpius was. 

“Come on, Professor,” purred Scorpius, while he slowly stroked his cock over his pants. “I know you wanna fuck my tight arse,” Scorpius was daring. 

“M-mister Malfoy!” exclaimed Professor Potter, but Scorpius saw Potter’s growing bulge between his legs. Scorpius came closer and lay a hand on Potter’s crotch. Harry didn’t pull back...

“Merlin, you’re hard, Sir,” Scorpius said, while unzipping his trousers. “Wanna suck my throbbing cock? Do you want to be my first?”

“Yes!” panted Harry, his eyes darkened with forbidden lust. “Merlin, yes!”

Scorpius pulled his trousers and boxers down and positioned himself on the Professor’s desk. “Please, Sir. I’m so horny...”

Potter sank onto his knees, while firmly grabbing Scorpius leaking cock by the base. He teasingly licked a trail from top to bottom, before taking it in his mouth. He already tasted pre-come on his tongue and started to suck the boy’s swollen prick. Scorpius moaned out loudly as the familiar tingling started to rise in his lower parts. Potter’s hands were playing with his balls as his head quickly bobbed up and down.

“I...I’m going to come...” moaned Scorpius as he was on the brink of a powerful orgasm. Potter licked a couple of times over the sensitive head, and Scorpius started filling the Professor’s mouth with thick spurts of come.

“That w-was p-perfect,” groaned Scorpius in orgasmic bliss. Suddenly the door of the classroom flew open...

“Potter! What the fuck are you doing with my son?!”

“Detention, Professor,” sneered Scorpius softly.


End file.
